Alive Again
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: A prequel to the ZKD fics. How did Terra get free from her stone prison? find out.


ZK Chromedragozoid: Ever wondered how Terra escaped from her stone prison and why Jump City has become the battleground for the Zodiac Knights? Well, wonder no more. All your questions will be answered here.

Note: This is co-written with Angel17712 (Angela Tirrell) so some of the parts weren't written by me.

Note: Zodiac Knight Libra belongs to me (ZK Chromedragozoid) and Fuji belongs to Dr. Evans. The Titans, Justice League and Static Shock are all property of DC comics and Warner Bros.

Alive Again: A Prequel to Zodiac Knight Draco

Co written by: ZK Chromedragozoid and Angel17712

* * *

It had been nearly a year and a half since the battle between Terra and Slade. Beast Boy continued on with his life, in a sort of a reverie: saving lives, kicking bad guy butt, playing video games, the usual. But there was one thing that was missing no matter what he did: Terra. He had so many conflicting emotions running through his head, he didn't know what or how to feel. He wished that none of it had happened, that he never felt that horrible feeling or remorse that he did when he left Terra alone in the cave. Beast Boy wanted to find an antidote for Terra, but he wasn't sure what his friends would think about that. He knew that the other Titans were still upset at Terra and confused with her actions towards them. They all just wanted to understand. Robin, however, was a mystery. Beast Boy knew that he would always be the mystery guy of the team. 

Robin knew what he felt. When he first met Terra, he felt compassion for her because, in a way, he saw the part of himself that none of the Titans knew about in her: the part of him that was just a normal teenage kid that didn't have parents or a real home anymore. After she left and came back, he had been hesitant, but he trusted her. When she betrayed him and the other Titans by working for Slade, he didn't feel compassion, he felt like he was the only one who really understood what she was going through. He had been in her shoes before, not knowing where to draw the line between good and evil, right and wrong, feeling as though you don't even know who you are and being lost at the same time, having to fight his friends that he cared for, although the situations were completely opposite. For awhile, he had been talking to Bruce Wayne, the person who had been his mentor, teacher, friend, and adoptive parent. They had been e-mailing each other back and forth, writing about various things. Robin had told Bruce what had happened to Terra in an e-mail. He later received another e-mail saying that Bruce and a friend had developed a cure for someone in her type of situation and that if Robin wanted to use it on Terra as a test run to see if it worked, all he had to do was go to Gotham. Robin wrote back saying he would be there the very next day.

* * *

The next morning, Robin awoke very early, wanting to leave without running into any of the other Titans. He quickly packed a bag with a few items in it, and headed downstairs. He wasn't so lucky, however. Beast Boy was awake and in the living room. 

As Robin walked past him, Beast Boy said "Morning. You headed somewhere, dude?"

"Good morning, Beast Boy. Yeah, I was. I was getting ready to head into town for a few hours, okay?" was Robin's reply.

"Sure, Rob, see you later." Robin headed toward the garage, got on his R-cycle, and headed for town.

Robin reached Gotham with plenty of time to spare. He parked his motorcycle in a nearby, secluded alley. He got off and turned into an empty dead end alley. After making sure that no one was around, he changed into the suit that he had brought with him. He smoothed down his hair with a comb. The last thing he took off was his mask. He walked out of the alley to see Wayne Enterprises in front of him. He walked through the doors and promptly got on the elevator to the topmost floor. He walked over to the receptionist's desk and said "Hi, can you please let Mr. Wayne know that I am here to see him? It's his son, Timothy Drake."

"Yes sir, one moment please." She hits a button on her phone and says" Mr. Wayne, there's someone here to see you. He says his name is Timothy Drake and he's your son?"

"Thank you. Let him in please." Tim smiled at the lady then entered into Bruce's large office, closing the doors behind him

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to Robin, he was being watched by two figures who were standing atop a nearby building. Both figures were male. The first one had a muscular build and was dressed in white coat with a pair of matching pants. A yellow symbol, with black extensions stretching from it, rested on his chest. His snow-white hair was tied up in a high ponytail. His eyes were glowing white. The figure next to him was clad in golden and crimson armor with long shoulder guards worn over his bodysuit. A pair of knee high boots, the same color as his armor, was adorned on his legs. He also had a pair of gauntlets on his arms with curved blades attached to the elbows. His helmet fully covered his head and a mask covered his face. The helmet itself held a pair of curved blade-like extensions coming from the forehead. A red cape blew behind him. In his hand, he held an ornamental staff with the ornaments resembling a phoenix, a tiger, a dragon and a turtle, each pointing to the four winds. 

"Is that him?" the armored one asked his companion.

"Yes it is," the other one answered. "Do you have any doubts, Libra?"

Libra shrugged, "Maybe. I just feel skeptical about your plan, Fuji-sama."

"It is not my plan, Libra. It is HIS plan," Fuji clarified.

Libra raised his eyebrow, "Pardon?"

Fuji chuckled as he crossed his arms, "You'll see, my friend, you'll see."

"This is about the girl who is trapped in stone, isn't it?" Libra inquired. Fuji-sama nodded. "We are meant to free her?" Libra asked again.

"In a way…" Fuji said cryptically. "Remember that her fate as well as the fate of her friends, the Titans, will be intertwined with the fate of the other Knights."

"But, none of the Titans, or anyone in this city for that matter, is a Zodiac Knight. So how can they?"

"Just be patient and wait."

Libra rested the staff over his shoulder. "As you wish, Fuji-sama, as you wish." Libra sighed.

Fuji looked at his friend sympathetically. "Thinking about your family again, Libra?"

"A little," Libra admitted. "Tell me this, Fuji, this girl, Terra, she betrayed her friends, am I right?" Fuji nodded. "So why are we trying to free her?"

"She had learnt the error of her ways and sacrificed her life for the city and her friends. She deserves a second chance to atone for her sins. Besides, aren't you the one who always gave others a second chance?" Fuji said.

"Yes, but that was a younger me. Now that I am older and wiser, I can now think about my decisions more deeply rather than rely on instinct."

"But your instincts have never failed you, have they?" Fuji said.

Libra shrugged, "Perhaps. So what now?"

"We watch and we wait," Fuji concluded.

* * *

Timothy Drake a.k.a Robin sat in front of Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman. Their relationship had been strained ever since Tim had decided to go out on his own to make a name for himself, away from Batman. Robin alone set up the Teen Titans, but the funding for the equipment still came from Bruce, so Bruce still had something over him. The strained relationship had died down to the point that they were still at speaking terms. However, there was still some residual resentment coming from both parties. 

"So," Tim started, "Is it ready?"

Bruce stared at Tim intently before answering, "Yes. But I still don't understand why you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

Tim shrugged. "Terra's a friend and we have to free her."

"Well, Tim, this friend of yours betrayed you and the city you protected as well as tried to kill you." Bruce sat up straight, looking Tim straight in the eye. "Why would you want to bring her back?"

Tim stared Bruce straight in the eye and answered, "She's our friend and she practically gave her life up to save us. She deserves a second chance. Anything else?"

Bruce sighed and opened the drawer. He took out a small vial and handed it to Tim. "This was developed in the Watchtower. This should dissolve the rock covering your friend, without hurting her of course."

Tim took the vial and nodded thanks to Bruce. He smiled slightly at his mentor, partner, father and friend. Tim stood up and walked towards the door. "Bye, Bruce. See you soon," he said before opening the door and walking out.

Bruce placed his hands under his chin, his elbows on the table. He smiled, "Sooner than you think Robin, sooner than you think."

* * *

"Is this her?" Libra asked Fuji. They were both in the cavern and looking straight at the petrified Terra. Libra also looked at the plaque that said, "Terra, A Teen Titan, a True Friend." He smiled at the flowers that were placed there. It seemed that the Titans still cared about her. 

"Yes," Fuji answered, his eyes glowing white. "Ready?"

Libra powered up, his body glowing green. "Let's do this!"

Fuji's eyes glowed brightly as his hair stood on ends. He was summoning all the energy he could muster, forming a miniature tornado around his form.

"Guardian Staff!" Libra cried out as he summoned his staff. The ornamental animals on the head of the staff glowed with a golden light. He pointed the staff at Terra's form and nodded for Fuji to begin.

Fuji chanted in an intelligible language and summoned force winds so powerful that the very rocks lifted off the ground and spin wildly around him. The resulting wind magic surrounded Terra, chipping away the stone that coated her.

Libra raised his staff and slammed the head to the ground. "PHOENIX OF REVIVAL!" fire rose from the ground, forming into a phoenix and then flying at Terra.

The tornado was meant to free Terra, stripping the stone down, while the fire was meant to bring her back to life, to heat up her body and soul. There was no place for mistake. Every ounce of their power and magic was needed in order to do this feat. It was only a matter of time and …Yes!

Terra's skin appeared and the blonde color of her hair was revealed. The Slade suit was still on her regaining its pale blue color as the stone continue to chip away. The fire licked her, not burning her, but bringing her back to life and heating her. Libra's heard her faint heartbeat beat at a steady pace. Finally, the process was complete and Terra was freed from her stony prison. She fell forward, only to be caught in Fuji's arms.

"She is free," Fuji concluded. Libra examined her feeling her heart as well as her pulse.

"Her pulse and heart rate is steady," Libra looked over the costume and glared at it. "What kind of monster would do this kind of thing to a mere child?" He began removing the costume, the chestplate, metal wrappings, gauntlets and boots as well as the headset. This left Terra in sleeveless black two piece suit.

"The worse kind," Fuji said as he lifted Terra up, cradling her small form in his arms. "Come on, Zodiac Knight Libra, let us take this girl to her friends."

Terra opened her eyes slightly and saw two blurry figures. "Who…" she said weakly.

"Friends, child," Fuji spoke, "Now rest, we are taking you home." Terra fell asleep after that statement

Libra stood up, before giving a disgusted glance at Terra's armor. A simple gesture of his hand completely destroyed it, leaving a molten puddle of melted metal. "Very well, Fuji-sama. And please, just Libra."

Fuji smiled at his companion. He levitated a few inches off the ground before speeding off into the air. Libra followed him soon after, but not before taking the plaque with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin had already arrived at Titans Tower. He had called an emergency meeting. This meeting regarded Terra. Raven was reluctant but sat down anyway, willing herself to listen to whatever Robin had to say. 

"Guys," Robin began, "About a month after Terra sacrificed herself, I called up a _friend_ for a favor." He took out the vial and showed it to the Titans. "Whatever is in this vial can and will bring Terra back," he concluded.

The Titans remained silent, dissecting the bit of information as much as possible. The first to react was Beast Boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, "You mean you've been working on a cure and didn't even tell us?" His tone held a slight tone of betrayal. Why didn't Robin tell them about this before?

"Beast Boy, if I have told you or any of you, what I was working on, it would've filled you with false hope. What if it didn't work?" Robin said firmly.

Raven had his arms crossed. She was seething with anger. Robin had the nerve to…to free that traitor! What Terra had done to them was unforgivable and Robin had gone behind their backs, yet again, to free her.

Of course, Robin had been in the same boat as Terra, so he felt the most sympathetic about her.

"Robin," Starfire said, smiling, "I think it is wonderful that you have found a cure for our friend Terra. However, you have yet again kept us out of the loop. You could've at least told me." She frowned suddenly.

It broke Robin's heart to see Starfire that way, but it was needed. He had to act as a leader.

"Yeah man. I want Rocky back too, but you could've gave us the 411!" Cyborg said to him.

Robin rubbed his temples. "Listen, guys, I can't be absolutely sure that this would work. I needed time."

The Titans still stared at Robin. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Beast Boy asked.

* * *

"Leave her here?" Libra asked, confused at Fuji's actions. Fuji was laying down Terra in front of the Tower, directly in front of the door. 

"Her friends will find her, don't worry," he told the crimson and golden Guardian. Fuji removed his coat and laid it over Terra like a blanket. "Let us go," Fuji instructed.

Libra placed the plaque next to Terra before pressing the doorbell. Both of them disappeared, leaving Terra at the Titans' doorstep.

Beast Boy opened the door and what he found shocked him.

"TERRA?" he yelled out, rubbing his eyes. He bent down and cradled Terra in his arms. Tears fell from his green eyes as he stared at his angel. He took out his communicator and called up Robin.

"What is it, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you're not gonna believe this, but Terra's here!"

Robin's eyes went wide. "TERRA? She's here?" Robin saw Beast Boy holding Terra in his arms through the screen of his T-com. There she was!

All the other Titans in the Tower looked into the screen of Robin's communicator to see Terra, unconscious, a white coat draped over her and lying in Beast Boy's arms.

Starfire rose up. "We must assist our friend!" she pulled Raven's arm. "Raven, we must go! Terra is in need of your healing powers.

Raven gritted her teeth. "Fine," she said, albeit reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watchtower... 

Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, was preparing a javelin to go back to Earth. He had come to the Watchtower for the meeting that they had, and he was now headed back to Earth. As he was preparing the jet, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern came up to him.

"Where are you going? It's Friday, time for the weekend," said Wonder Woman.

"To see a friend of mine. I told you about it before remember?" Now that Wonder Woman thought back, she did remember Bruce saying something about going to visit Robin, a.k.a. Tim Drake, in Jump City, and he had asked her and Green Lantern to come along.

"Well, we're ready," said Wonder Woman.

"Good, but we need to make a stop first." The three got in the Javelin and took their seats. Batman placed a headset on his head and dialed a number. The phone rang, and someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Static, this is Batman, I need your help."

Virgil Hawkins A.k.a Static asked, "What about?"

"I need you and Gear to come with me to visit some friends."

"Who?"

"The Teen Titans."

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy quickly took Terra up to the infirmary in the Tower with Raven, Cyborg and Starfire following looking very confused. They laid Terra gently on a bed and then hooked wires to different points of her body so they could monitor her vital signs. 

"Why are we helping her Robin? She betrayed us and nearly tried to kill us all. Why are you treating her so nicely?" asked Raven.

"You said yourself that we should be searching for a way to reverse the effects. Nobody else was taking the initiative, so I did. I called in a favor from a good friend of mine, and they managed to supply a cure. That's it. End of story."

Beast Boy looked confused. "Okay, so if you were here telling us about this cure thingie, then how did Terra end up here at the Tower cured?"

"I don't know how Beast Boy. I do know that I didn't have anything to do with Terra being here now," said Robin.

"Well this cure that you got for Terra, it would have brought her back to life with no repercussions?" asked Raven.

"As far as I know, yes, it would have, if we had had the chance to use it."

Just then, there was a tremendous noise outside. The Titans, all except for Terra, who was unconscious, raced to the roof to see what was going on. What they saw amazed them. On the roof of the Tower was a huge jet.

"What's going on man? We didn't ask for visitors, and no one mentioned they were coming over!" yelled Cyborg.

His question was soon answered. Once the engines died down, a door came open on the side of the jet and out walked five people: two whom he had never seen or met, two that he had only heard stories about, and the last person he knew extremely well, and it was the last person he ever expected to see tonight. Batman. His mentor. His adoptive father. His friend. Their eyes met, Robin's full of evident shock even through the mask.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robin. He couldn't understand why his old mentor was there. "I thought that you said that the cure would work."

"I did say it would work. What I didn't say was that you would probably need some help from Static," Batman pointed out, gesturing to Static.'

"Okay, now my brain hurts. Robin, you got a cure from Batman, and you thought that it would work and you planned to use it to help free Terra, and now she is in the infirmary, unconscious?" Beast Boy groaned.

"Wait. You mean you didn't have to use it to get her free? How'd you manage that?" asked Gear.

"All I know is that I got this cure, came back here, told my teammates my plan, and five minutes later the doorbell rings and she's at the front door, unconscious, with a coat over her." said Robin.

"We had better get inside. She might be unconscious, but the last thing we need is for her to wake up and flip out because she doesn't know where she is, and the last place that she probably remembers being is stuck in rock, in a cave, and then she wakes up all right in the Tower. That would not be a good scenario," said Raven.

"She's right. We should get inside." said Batman.

The group headed inside and went to the infirmary. Terra lay on a bed, unconscious, although her pulse rate was normal.

"So what now?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We wait for her to wake up, see what she remembers, if she remembers anything at all," said Robin.

"You mentioned that she was covered up with a coat of some sort. Do you still have it?" inquired Batman.

"Yes, it is right here," answered Starfire. She handed the coat to Batman, who looked at with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"I'm sure I know who this belongs to, but why would he help her, especially if he knew?" Batman wondered aloud.

"Maybe they know something we don't. Maybe they saw into her future and they know that she is needed," said Green Lantern.

"Let's not start with the idea of time travel and say we did," said Cyborg, who sounded extremely touchy on the subject.

Green Lantern held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just that when you travel back to 3000 B.C., and then you wind up at your home when you're in the middle of helping someone, it's a touchy subject," said Cyborg.

"Whoa, and to think I thought I had it bad going to the future," said Static.

"So what's with all the people? Not to be rude, but if anything, I would have thought that it would have been just you and Static, and not all of these other people with you, "said Robin.

"This is Static, and his friend Gear. They live in Dakota City," said Batman, gesturing to the two." And these two are Wonder Woman and Green Lantern."

* * *

In Terra's mind. 

_Where am I? How did I get here? Last thing I remember was the volcano and then...nothing! _Terra was standing in a dark place and was looking around. She was puzzled on how she got here.

"Terra..." said a voice and Terra whipped her head around.

_No! Not him! Anyone but him! _Terra screamed, panicked. She tried to run, but then something grabbed her by the ankles. Looking down, she saw stony hands grab her.

"Terra...Come back to me, my apprentice," Slade's voice rang in her ears.

_NO! _She yelled. _Go away!_ But as much as she struggled, she couldn't break free. Then in front of her, HE appeared.

_Slade..._

"I knew you'd be back child, just like I have returned." He placed his hand under her chin.

_No! Keep away! Don't touch me! _She flailed, trying to get away from him.

"You can never get away, Terra."

_No! Beast Boy! Help! _

* * *

In the real world. 

"BEAST BOY!" Terra screamed in her sleep, flailing around as she screamed over and over again.

Everyone panicked and stared at Terra. Beast Boy made a grab for her.

"Terra! Calm down, I'm here!" Beast Boy said, attempting to soothe her.

However, Terra didn't seem to be listening to him as she continued to scream. Her eyes were still shut tight and it was like she was having a nightmare and not waking up.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy! Help me!" Terra continued to scream.

"Quick! Hold her down, Star!" Robin ordered.

"But I do not wish to harm Terra," Starfire replied, frightened.

"She'll end up hurting herself and others if we don't calm her down!" Robin said. Suddenly, the Tower shook from a small tremor, caused by Terra in her panicked state.

"What's going on?" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's Terra's powers. She's losing control!" Cyborg explained.

* * *

Outside, Libra watched as the Tower shook. He held up his hand and it glowed with a yellow hue. 

"Calm the Earth," he said. And as quickly as the tremors started, they stopped.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. Libra stated, "Until the Knights come, the Titans have to stay alive, am I correct?"

Fuji smiled and nodded.

* * *

Back in the Tower, almost everyone was on the floor. They looked at Terra and saw that she was being strapped down by Beast Boy and Starfire. Terra didn't seem like she was moving. Suddenly, the heart monitor next to her started beeping and then showed a flat line. Starfire and Beast Boy's eyes widened and so did the Titans and the League members. 

"TERRA!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You have to save her, Static!" Batman looked at the teenage meta-human.

"I don't know if I can! I've never done this before!" Static retorted.

"Just do it man! She's dying!" Gear yelled.

Static nodded and immediately went to Terra. Beast Boy and Starfire moved out of the way to allow Static to work. He rubbed his hands together, building up a charge.

"Clear!" he said as he pressed his hands on Terra's chest, sending a charge into her to start her heart again. He repeated, "Clear!" another charge, still no change. Beast boy's eyes were watering. Were they going to lose Terra again?

"Clear!" Static said, sending another charge into her.

* * *

Outside, Libra felt the commotion and looked at Fuji. 

"Do it," Fuji said, allowing what Libra was about to attempt.

Libra raised his hands. "THUNDER FORCE!" He sent a wave of electricity straight at the Tower. The wave went right through the windows and connected with Static. The extra built up energy fused with Static's own and pushed the electric superhero back, sending him flying.

* * *

"Ow…" Static groaned, rubbing his head. "What hit me?" 

The Titans and the League members looked back at the heart monitor and saw that Terra's heart was beating and stable. They all sighed in relief. Beast Boy ran at Static and picked him up in a bear hug, literally turning into a grizzly and holding the teen up in the air. He then started jumping around. Reverting back, Beast Boy dropped Static and shook his hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Beast Boy said, shaking Static's hand.

"No problem, BB!" Static said.

Then, Terra's eyes started to open. First she saw only blurry figures. Then her vision cleared and she realized she was looking at a man wearing a black cowl.

"It seems you're awake," Batman said.

Terra did what she could only do at that time.

She screamed.

Robin pushed his mentor aside, earning himself an annoyed look, before placing his hands on Terra's shoulders.

"Terra, calm down. It's okay," Robin assured her.

"Robin? Where am I?" she demanded.

"Back in Titans Tower, Terra." Robin removed the straps and backed away. "But there's someone I think you'd like to see." Robin moved aside, revealing a very happy and teary eyed Beast Boy.

"Te… Terra?" Beast Boy began, sniffling.

"Beast Boy?" she said.

Beast Boy immediately ran at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Terra! You're back!" Beast Boy screamed, happily and crying.

Terra felt like crying too. So, she rested her chin on Beast Boy's shoulders and leaned against him. "Beast Boy…" Tears fell from her eyes.

Starfire flew at them and then collected the two into a bone crushing hug. "Friend! It is so good to see you again!"

"Star! Let go! We don't want to lose Terra again and Beast Boy seems a bit blue!" And true to what Robin had said, Beast Boy's face was turning blue. Starfire let go and apologized.

All the Titans were happy to have Terra back. All, but one. Raven was leaning against the wall, hood up, hiding her expression. She was still mad at Terra and wasn't ready to forgive her yet. So, she phased through the wall and went back into her room.

As soon as Raven left, Terra knew that she was gone. She tried to sit up by using her left arm and ended with an exceeding amount of pain shooting through her body. She hissed.

"Terra? You all right?" asked a concerned Beast Boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said with a painful groan as she continued to try and sit up. "I probably just sprained my arm or something. It wouldn't be the first time that it has happened."

Green Lantern stepped forward. "Here, let me see your arm." Terra obliged, and Green Lantern instructed her to bend and twist her arm in several directions.

"It's just a low-key sprain. You should be fine with a few days rest. Don't plan on doing anything major, or stupid for that matter. Do you have any ace bandages I could use?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah, sure." Robin retrieved an ace bandage and gave it to Green Lantern. Green Lantern gently wrapped it around and around Terra's left arm and wrist.

"Thanks. That feels a lot better." Terra used her right arm and sat up gingerly. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the freezing floor.

"What are you doing? He just said that you need to stay in bed." said Wonder Woman.

"And I heard him. Loud and clear, but there's something I got to take care of first," said Terra. She limped over to the door, which opened automatically. She walked to Raven's room, while everybody but Beast Boy stood there. Beast Boy started after her, as though to stop her, but Robin stopped him.

"Let her go. She has to do this." Beast Boy nodded, knowing what Robin was talking about.

* * *

Terra reached Raven's room and knocked. Raven answered the door. 

"What do you want, Terra? I'm busy," said Raven.

"I need to talk to you, and it's important. Do you think you can come out here so we can talk?" asked Terra.

Raven looked at her incredulously and then walked out of her room. As she did so, her shoulder brushed Terra's. For a split second, they both saw images from the other's mind. They both screamed aloud and fell to the floor.

They both just stared at each other. The Titans, Static, Gear, and the League members came running up.

"Are you two all right?" asked Robin.

"We're fine," answered Raven, "Just a little shaken up though."

Terra sat up with a mixed look of fear and dread on her face and looked at Raven. "Did you see what I just saw?"

Raven nodded in response. "And you saw what I saw too, didn't you?"

Terra nodded. "Did any of that happen? Is it all the truth or just a bunch of jumbled thoughts in your head? I'm kind of hoping for the latter."

"No. It's the truth. What you saw either has already happened or will happen," answered the Goth simply.

"No, it can't be! I destroyed him! HOW can he be alive?" asked Terra tearfully.

"I don't know. We still have yet to figure out how that happened," answered Raven.

"That's great," said Terra sarcastically. She slowly stood up, and leaned against the wall." So you mean to tell me that I just spent over a year's worth of time frozen as a statue for no good reason whatsoever?"

"Pretty much, yeah," answered Raven.

"What just happened?" asked Static. "I'm lost here."

"That makes two of us," said Gear.

"I don't think you two are the only ones that are confused as to what happened," answered Wonder Woman. "Do either of you remember anything that happened? What did happen?"

"I just came down here to talk to Raven. She came out to talk. She walked past me, and then we both saw something and screamed. It's nothing, guys. I'm fine, she's fine. and it's no big deal. We're not dead," Terra said.

"That sure doesn't sound like nothing. What happened?" asked Robin.

"Look, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about what I saw, or what Raven saw. It's kind of personal," said Terra.

"I'd rather not talk about it either," said Raven. She floated upwards and phased through the ceiling.

Terra turned around and walked back to the infirmary. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets over herself. She sat with her head in her hands and sobbed until she had no more tears left to cry and fell asleep. Outside the infirmary door, Static heard her crying through the air vents by using his powers, then the steady breathing.

"What's wrong with her? You'd think she would be happy that she's alive," he said.

"I don't think it's the fact that she's sorry. It's the fact that the very person she fought against, whom she most likely thought gone, dead, defeated, is now back. If anything, she's probably scared for her life. She knows that as soon as they find out that she is alive, they'll come after her," said Robin.

"How did she get like that? That must have taken an enormous amount of power and strength to do that," said Green Lantern.

"That's her power. She's both blessed and cursed with it. She can move earth, manipulate it, and use it to fly on," piped up Beast Boy. "When we first met her, she could barely control her powers. When we asked her to join the team, she was mad at me because she thought that I had told Robin something that she had trusted me alone with. She ran off. The next time we saw her, she had complete control. She had no problems whatsoever with her powers. Raven didn't trust her at all."

"I had every reason not to," said a voice. Behind Beast Boy was Raven. "She betrayed us all and sold us out. She disappeared for several months, and then came back here and expected us to believe that she could control her powers. I'm glad I didn't trust her."

"You're right, Raven. You did have every reason not to trust me," said Terra, who was now standing in front of them.

"Terra, we didn't mean to-" Beast Boy began to say.

Terra cut him off. "Yes you did. It's fine. What's done is done. I can't change anything. Do I wish that I hadn't done what I did? Yes. Am I sorry for what I did? Yes, but that won't help me now. I made a mistake. People make a lot of them. They just have to get up afterwards, learn from their mistakes, and move on."

"Why can't there be more people, criminals and bad guys like you?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Because, they didn't go through what I did. They didn't spend a month or more frozen as a statue. Being stuck in one position for a really long time, plus the fact of not being able to eat, drink or talk, and the only thing you can do is think, it gives you a lot of perspective on life. Let me tell you, if I had been stuck in a jail cell or solitary confinement room, I wouldn't have been able to think as much as I did. I would have had things there to distract me. As a frozen statue, I didn't," Terra told her.

"How did you not go insane? Most people would have after just a few days," said Green Lantern.

"That, I don't know about. I'm surprised I didn't either," said Terra. She turned around and walked into the infirmary. She sat down on the bed. "I don't expect any of you to trust me at all. After what I did, I could never ask you to. But there's no point in me saying 'I'm sorry' because it won't help me at all. All I can do is let you accept me on your own terms."

Everyone just looked at Terra.

"Listen, guys, she needs to get some rest. Why don't we get out of here so she can get some sleep?" suggested Cyborg.

Everyone else agreed. "Hey Robin, you mind giving us a tour?" asked Gear. When he was met with a confused look from Robin, he said "Dude, you live in a giant "T" that's on its own island, okay? You live in the ultimate teen house!"

Robin grinned, and said, "Sure."

Rather than following the others that were leaving, Wonder Woman stayed behind. "Aren't you gonna go see what the place looks like?" asked Terra.

"I can always do that later. You look like someone who just caught like a deer in the headlights. And I also had a feeling that as soon as you were alone by yourself, you were going to run off," stated Wonder Woman, very matter-of factly.

"What gave you that idea? I can't go anywhere, at least, I was told not to," said Terra.

Wonder Woman took a seat by the bed. "You seem like you are a very independent person, and I doubt that you would have let such a thing like a sprained arm stop you from running away."

"Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't have. Name's Terra, what's yours?"

"Most people know me as Wonder Woman, but my close friends call me Diana. Why did you scream earlier?" she inquired.

"Oh, that." Terra turned a bright shade of red. "It's a REALLY long, long story."

"I've got time. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"Nah, it's okay. When I was in middle school, I would take a bus every morning to get to school, but I would always be very early. So to pass the time, I went to a little cafe that was across the street every morning and I would eat breakfast and read the paper. And about ninety-five percent of the time, usually there would be an article about Batman, Robin, or both. There were always countless tales and stories from people who had seen him, people who had met him, and criminals that they had busted. That is, if they were conscious. So, when one who has never met Batman, and one meets Batman under circumstances like these, one, like myself, tends to scream," explained Terra.

"I see. Sorry we had to meet like this and under these circumstances," Diana said sympathetically.

"It's fine. It's not your fault, it's mine," said Terra, with a downcast look on her face. She knew that she would always suffer for what she did. No matter how many lives she saved, no matter how many good deeds she did, she would always remember what she had done to the people that had cared about her like no one else had.

* * *

It was later that night, midnight actually. The League members, Static and Gear were invited to stay the night. Terra was in the infirmary while Beast Boy slept in a chair, which was placed next to her bed. Only one person wasn't in bed. 

Batman was on the roof of the Tower, arms crossed. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Come on out, I know you're there," Batman said to no one in particular.

"Still as sharp as ever, huh Bruce?" said the voice. From the shadows appeared Libra, holding his staff.

Batman turned around and stared at Libra. "It wasn't that hard to realize it was you, Kyousuke. Besides, your father and grandfather did train me"

Libra closed his eyes. "I see." He then walked forwards before stopping to stand next to Batman. "So what brings you here?" Libra asked the Dark Knight.

"Visiting my protégé," Bartman answered.

"Just visiting?" Libra raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

Batman sighed, "Fine. Robin called me to help revive their friend."

"Terra, right?"

"I knew you and Fuji helped to revive her."

Libra rubbed the back of his head, "Was it obvious?"

"Fuji's the only person that wears that kind of coat," Batman explained, "And when there's Fuji there's always you."

Libra smiled. "Always the detective, huh Bruce? Like in college?"

Batman smiled slightly. "I spent a semester there during my college days. Hears stories about some Rangers or something."

Libra frowned, "That was a long time ago, Bruce. I've changed."

"Being a Guardian is much more difficult than just being a Ranger, right?"

"More than you'll ever know."

Batman inquired, "There was a reason why you freed Terra, wasn't it?"

Libra chuckled. "Sorry Bruce. That's a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

Libra closed his eyes, "A secret that involves the fate of the world."

Batman raised his eyebrow skeptically. "The Justice League has dealt with the end of the world lots of times."

"Alien Invasions? I remember that. It was when the Justice League was first formed." Libra shook his head. "No. This is much bigger than you can ever understand."

"Try me."

Libra glared at Batman, "Listen Bruce, don't you even dare to try involve yourself with things you cannot possibly understand."

"One of my friends is possessed by a demon. I think I can handle it," Batman said calmly.

"I'm warning you Bruce. I don't want you or any of the League to get involve," Libra warned.

"I don't respond well to threats," Batman glared back.

Libra narrowed his eyes before he sighed, "Okay, listen. In about a year or so, all the Zodiac Knights will come here to do battle."

"Jump City?"

"Yes. Over 6000 years ago, Jump City was the exact spot where all the Zodiac spirits first did battle to determine their place. Now, the battles will start once more." Libra raised his staff high into the air. "When the planets are perfectly aligned, a gateway to a parallel world will open. In it, the Zodiac Knights will fight until the last because in the end there shall be only one."

Batman eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"Hell," Libra shrugged, "I told you that this is much bigger than you can possibly imagine."

"And the Titans will be involved?"

"Bingo!" Libra snapped his fingers. "The Knights will come slowly. In a few months they will come. Some will fall before the appointed time of the Tournament and those who still stand shall fight till the end," Libra concluded.

"Libra," Fuji said sternly as the God of Wind came into view. Both Libra and Batman nodded, acknowledging and respecting his presence. "Did you have to tell him all that?"

"He was pretty insistent, Fuji-sama," Libra answered, "Besides, you and both know that he would find out another way. So why not save him the trouble?" Fuji sighed and shook his head. Batman interjected.

"Is this all true?" Batman asked, "Is Terra and the other Titans going to be involved in the final Zodiac Battle?"

Fuji nodded, "Not directly, but three Knights will change that. They will be known as The Snake of Invisibility, The Dog of Immortality and the Dragon of Combustion." Fuji added, "The destiny of the Teen Titans and the Zodiac Knights will be intertwined once these two groups are united."

"There's more, isn't there?" Batman asked. "Another Prophecy?"

"Yes, but it is none of your concern," Fuji said firmly.

"If Robin is involved, it IS my concern," Batman responded with narrowed eyes.

Fuji glared at Batman, "Have you any idea who you are talking to?" Fuji's eye crackled with lightning as his hair whipped around. "Do not challenge me, mortal!"

Batman didn't seem to react to this god's show off power and crossed his arms.

"I don't think you can scare him, Fuji-sama," Libra said with a tint of amusement. Fuji rubbed his temples and sighed. "Besides," Libra added, "He's never going to leave us alone once he sets his mind to it."

"Like a mere mortal can track us down," Fuji scoffed.

"You'd be surprised, Fuji-sama. Batman is very persistent in his efforts. He, I believe, has a one track mind when it comes to these things."

Fuji frowned and closed his eyes. His arms were crossed over his muscular chest before he let out a sigh.

* * *

Terra eyes slowly opened up and she sat up in bed. A lot of things have happened in her life and she wished she could undo it. She had betrayed her friends, friends who took her in, trusted her, protected her. But, in the end, she stabbed them in the back and for what? Control? None of that mattered anymore. She wished she could change everything. She wished she hadn't listened to Slade and doubted the Titans. She wished…she wished she never broke Beast Boy's heart. 

_  
I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Speaking of Beast Boy, the green changeling had fallen asleep on a chair he was sitting on. He was sitting backwards on the chair, facing her bed, and leaning against the back. A bit of drool trailed from his lips. Terra stifled a giggle. He looked so cute like that and he always knew how to make her laugh, plus, he cared for her with all his heart. How could he have thought he had revealed her secret to Robin?

Slade.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Terra pulled the blanket up over her chest. That man ruined her life and made her lose the only real friends she ever had. He manipulated her, controlled her, put thoughts not her own in her mind. She had thought by throwing him into the lava, her nightmares would be gone once and for all. But they didn't. Instead they came repeatedly.

In that stony state she was in, she had been asleep and reliving the same nightmare over and over again. It was torture. She thought she was in a living Hell. But, those nightmares were always pushed away by a flash of emerald.

Beast Boy.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear_

She turned her head and looked at the green skinned jokester of the Titans. He was the first that befriended her and he also fell in love with her. And…and she even began falling in love with him too. The look on his face when he found out she had betrayed them broke her heart. It was never his fault she joined Slade, it wasn't even Slade's, strangely.

It was her fault. Her fault for keeping secrets. Her fault for doubting them. Her fault…all her fault.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You _

She began to sniffle and sob, using the blanket to wipe her eyes, but the tears still came like waterfalls. She let out another sob and Beast Boy's extra sensitive hearing picked it up. His eyes slowly opened up and yawned. After rubbing his eyes, his eyes widened with panic as he saw Terra crying. He got off the chair and sat down on the bed next to her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny body and she buried her face into his chest. He began rubbing her back.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Terra?" he began, softly whispering to her. "Terra, what's wrong?"

"I'm…" she sniffled, "I'm so sorry! So…so…sorry!" she sobbed almost uncontrollably, soaking his uniform with her tears.

"There…there…" he patted her back. "Don't cry Terra. I'm here, plus I forgave you…everyone did."

"Raven?" Terra asked, a bit muffled.

"Okay, maybe not Raven. But she cares, we all do," he pulled away and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Trust me." He gave her his caring, toothy, goofy grin. Terra couldn't help but giggle.

They shared a good few minutes hugging before Terra stopped crying.

"We need to catch up, huh?" Terra asked, rubbing her tears away.

"A lot," Beast Boy said, smiling. "Let me tell you about when I tried to get myself a moped…"

* * *

Raven was wide awake. She couldn't sleep nor could she meditate. The images she had gotten from Terra disturbed her greatly. 

The other Titans easily accepted Terra again. How could they after all she had done to them? She betrayed them, played them for fools from the start, even attempted to kill them, for heaven's sake. Yet the other Titans welcomed her with opened arms. That traitor! So what if she gave her life to save them from a volcano? She was still a traitor. Raven had not trusted her from the start and she could never trust Terra again.

Raven passed by the infirmary door and then slipped back. She slowly looked in to see Beast Boy and Terra talking, smiling and laughing?

Of course, Beast Boy must be telling Terra one of his stupid jokes again.

Out of everyone, Beast Boy had been hurt the most from Terra's betrayal. So why was he still kind to her? She couldn't understand. Maybe….Terra did deserve a second chance…maybe.

Raven shook her head. It would take a long time before Terra eventually gained her trust. A very long time. Possibly when Hell froze over or until the End of the World.

The End of the World…The Prophecy.

She hated to think about it. The return of Slade was bad enough, but the Prophecy? She couldn't imagine bringing Trigon to Earth and destroying it like he had Azerath. Earth was her home now. She had friends…friends who loved her and whom she loved back dearly. She could not lose them. But she had no choice.

Or did she?

Somehow, there had to be a way to stop it. Somehow. She would've meditated on the solution, but her peace had been disturbed by…Terra.

She looked into the infirmary again and narrowed her eyes. If Terra did anything to hurt Beast Boy…

* * *

"Space Tofu? Cows? You got to be kidding me!" Terra howled with laughter after hearing Beast Boy's story. 

"It's true!" He insisted. "I even got a moped but it got wrecked when I (dramatic pause) saved the world!" Beast Boy puffed up his chest.

"From alien tofu?" Terra giggled and Beast Boy found it to be beautiful. Her laughter was so beautiful.

Terra saw the way he was looking at her. "Beast Boy?" she asked, shocking him from his trance.

"What? Huh?" he asked, a hint of pink mixing with his green cheeks.

"You seem spaced out? Something wrong?" she asked, worried about him.

He shook his head, "It's just it's been so long since I heard you laugh, that's all, Terra," he told her. "I missed it."

She blushed slightly and giggled slightly.

Beast Boy looked at her again. With her rosy cheeks, crystal blue eyes and golden blonde tresses, she looked like an angel…

But after what Terra had done…she would feel that she was like a fallen angel.

"Beast Boy…I'm so sorry…" Terra apologized again, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle hug. "I doubted you. I thought you told Robin…I thought you betrayed me…and I betrayed you all," she sniffled, "I'm so sorry."

"You think apologizing will fix everything?" Raven said sternly as she entered the room. Beast Boy and Terra let go of each other. "What you did was unforgivable!"

"Raven…" Beast Boy gasped. But Terra nodded.

"I know," she said, looking down at her folded hands. Raven's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. "I can't apologize for something like that. Not so easy to just say sorry and be forgiven, right? I guess, maybe I should've stayed in that rock."

Beast Boy looked between Raven and Terra and then back at Raven. "Terra?" he asked, "Can you excuse me?"

He didn't answer and merely nodded. He got off the bed and approached Raven. He asked her, "Can we speak? Alone?" he almost demanded. Raven cocked an eyebrow at this and just sighed and followed him out.

* * *

"Why can't you trust her?" Beast Boy asked Raven. They were both in the living room. 

"She betrayed us. Besides, how do we know Slade didn't release her and she wasn't sent to destroy us from within?" Raven demanded hotly. Beast Boy didn't paused.

"Read her," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven's eyes widened.

"Read her thoughts. Maybe that will convince you."

Raven was shocked. How could Beast Boy suggest that?

"No," she answered firmly.

"Why? Cause she might prove you wrong? Damn it Raven! Just do it! Maybe you can find out stuff like how she got free in the first place!" he shouted. He then looked thoughtful, "Or are you afraid of what you might find?" he asked her.

She reluctantly nodded. He placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Please…Raven. If not for yourself, then for the others, okay? Please?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Raven nodded, "Okay. But only because you asked so nice."

"Thanks Rae!"

"Just don't touch me," she shrugged his hands off and added, "And don't call me Rae."

* * *

"So what does the girl have to do with this?" inquired Batman. "Why is she so important to what's about to happen?" 

"Because she will keep the balance. She once went to the dark, betraying her friends for her master. And then she returned to the light, right before she nearly killed herself. She is one of the few people to have ever done that who live to tell the tale. When all the Knights come here, there will be both good and evil Knights. It has been foretold in an old prophecy that there will be a girl that will have extraordinary powers, and she would betray her loved ones, then save their lives in order to redeem herself. It was said that she would be the balance," Fuji spoke.

"You mean the very girl that betrayed my protégé? What, is she meant to save the world? I highly doubt that," said Bruce skeptically.

"She is the one, that, I'm sure of. We have told you too much already. We must leave. It was good seeing you again, old friend," said Libra. "I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He disappeared into thin air with Fuji after this remark.

Behind him, Batman heard a noise. "Who's there?"

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep. I usually come up here when that happens," said Terra.

"I see." Batman looked her over from where he was, trying to process everything that he had just heard.

"What are you doing up here?" asked Terra. "Just clearing my head," was the gruff response that she received.

"Oh." There was a very uncomfortable silence over the next several minutes when Terra said, "I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"I think you and I both know what for, and it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I'm sorry for what I did, whether you do or don't believe me. I made a mistake and it almost cost me my life and the lives of my friends, and for that, I'm sorry."

Batman looked over at the young blonde with compassion to see that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Terra sniffled, the spoke again. "You'd be proud of him though. Robin. He's a great leader, and he's got a good head on his shoulders. You trained him well." With that, she walked back inside.

Batman stood there in shock, and in a voice so quiet he didn't think anyone would hear him, he whispered "Thank you." But Terra did hear him, and smiled.

* * *

Next morning, Wonder Woman awoke to the smell of breakfast. She showered and dressed, then followed the smells to the main room, where she found Robin. Of all things, he was cooking. And he was wearing an apron. Someone alert the presses! Wonder Woman walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair, and said, "Good morning." 

Robin looked up from what he was doing to see Wonder Woman there, "Good morning

Wonder Woman. How do you like your eggs?"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose on you."

He stopped and looked at her and said, "You wouldn't be imposing."

"All right, scrambled. And please, call me Diana." She watched him continue his work until she thought of something that she couldn't keep in any longer. "How do you know how to cook? The reason I'm asking is Bruce doesn't even know how to cook, and for some strange reason, you do."

After she said that, she clapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Robin stopped working and looked at her in shock. How did she know that? Finally, he voiced what he was thinking. "How do you know that? How long have you known?" he whispered.

"For some time now. We were seen together in Kasnia, but as Bruce Wayne and Diana. I didn't know it then, but it didn't take me long to figure out for myself that Bruce Wayne and The Dark Knight were one and the same."

Robin looked at her questioningly, then asked, "So are you and he--"

"Together?" she interrupted. A sad expression befell her face. "No, we're not, even though I would very much like to be," she said forlornly. "He even gave me a list of reasons as to why he believes that we can't or shouldn't be together."

To her surprise, Robin chuckled. "That's typical Bruce, Diana. Let me see. Is this what he told you? One, that you were from a society of ancient warriors; two, that dating within the team always leads to problems and that he's a rich kid with lots of issues; and three, if any of his enemies knew that he had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to him through her."

Diana stared at the boy in shock. "How did you know all of that? That's about exactly what he said to me. It's almost as if--"

"As if he'd rehearsed that hundreds of times over and over again in front of me?" Robin finished. He walked over to a cabinet, pulled a plate out, and shut the door. He walked back over to the counter. "No, he didn't rehearse those lines in front of me, I just know him extremely well, as does Nightwing. It comes from having worked with him for so long." He placed the eggs on the plate, then handed the plate to Diana. She took a bite, tasting them.

"These are excellent, Robin. Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Bruce's butler, Alfred, taught me. He taught me a lot: how to cook, how to fix cars, how to quote Shakespeare, that kind of stuff."

Right then, Static and Gear walked in, both looking very sleepy and with tousled hair. The two tried to stifle oncoming yawns, but to no avail.

"Morning you two. Either of you want eggs?" asked Robin.

This immediately woke the two tired heroes up. "Sure," they replied simultaneously. "Is scrambled okay?"

"I think scrambled eggs would taste great coming from you other than coming from somebody else whose eggs I've eaten," said Static with a nasty look on his face.

Wonder Woman finished her eggs, placed her plate in the sink, and politely thanked Robin. She then headed out of the main room to explore the rest of the tower. She walked past the game room, the training rooms, Terra's room, the infirmary, and the bathroom. As she walked past she heard the water shut off. Curious as to who else would be awake this early (it was only seven thirty a.m.), she leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom. To her surprise, the door opened so Diana could see that the young geomancer was the one finishing in the restroom. As Diana looked into the bathroom, she saw that it was a complete and utter mess. (A/N-remember what the bathroom looked like after Terra finished in the episode "Terra"? It looked like that, but worse.) Terra looked up from what she was doing to see Wonder Woman standing in the doorway, looking into the restroom.

"Good morning," said Terra, turning a beet red.

"Morning. Did you do this, or was it someone else?" queried Wonder Woman.

"Unfortunately, it's all from me and my taking a shower. It won't be too hard to take care of." Terra's hand suddenly began glow a bright yellow as she raised it. For a second, she faltered. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you? I'm technically not supposed to be doing anything like this until my other arm is healed," said Terra.

Diana shook her head. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

Terra nodded, then her right hand began to glow yellow again. Diana watched in awe as the mud moved together and became one big mass of dirt and water. Terra levitated it into midair.

"Excuse me," said Terra. She excused herself from Wonder Woman, who followed her, and walked over to the nearest window. She opened it with little difficulty, levitated the mud out of the window until it was a bit away from the tower, then released it with her power. She closed the window and turned around.

"Impressive," Diana admired. Terra shrugged.

"That was nothing," Terra tucked her hair behind her ear. She then felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Don't cut yourself short, young Terra. You still have great potential."

"Potential?" Terra averted her eyes and snorted, "What good is potential if no one trusts you?"

Diana shook her head and smiled, "Let me tell you a story about a friend of mine, Shayera Hol."

* * *

The League, Static and Gear soon left after breakfast. Both Static and Gear were given Titans communicators, making them honorary Titans. 

Of course, not all was well.

Raven stood outside the infirmary where Terra was resting. Beast Boy had brought the young Geomancer breakfast and the two talked happily. Terra laughed at one of Beast Boy's jokes.

Beast Boy gave Terra a kiss on the cheek before leaving her to rest. He met up with Raven at the door.

"Alright, Raven. Your turn," Beast Boy said to her.

Raven sighed and muttered something before entering the infirmary.

"Hey," Raven greeted without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"Oh," Terra slowly tucked a length of her blonde hair behind her ear, "G…Good morning Raven."

Raven eyes her suspiciously before pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"We need to talk," Raven said.

"Yeah…" Terra said nervously, "I know that saying I'm sorry won't make up for what I've done, but I really am sorry."

Raven remained silent.

"Everyone thinks I'm a traitor. I mean, I betrayed you guys and sold you out to Slade. I even helped him take over Jump City. And for what? Because I thought you guys would turn your back on me," Terra sighed sadly. "I guess…I guess it's a fair turnabout, huh? I was afraid of people turning their backs on me, turning on me and abandoning me. And because of that, I betrayed the only people that ever cared about me for a very long time and were like the only family I really truly had. I belonged with you guys and I messes it all up. Maybe…maybe I should leave…"

"No," Raven said.

Terra stared at her, "Huh?"

"If you leave, you run away. You're being a coward, Terra, and you know it," Raven crossed her arms.

"Because I am one," Terra's eyes shut tight.

"If you were, you wouldn't have sacrificed yourself to save the city from that volcano," Raven told her. "I admired you for that."

Terra looked at Raven with confused eyes. "What are you talking about? Why don't you hate me? I've done so many horrible things, especially to Beast Boy. Why are you people still good to me?"

"I don't hate you…I just don't like nor do I trust you," Raven said simply.

"Big difference," Terra said cynically. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm a traitor."

Raven waited a few seconds before saying something else, "Slade's back."

Terra laughed bitterly, "So it wasn't a dream?" she asked. Raven nodded. "But how?"

Raven did not want to tell Terra this, but she had the right to. After all, it was Terra who took down Slade awhile back. Raven took a deep breath and began to explain

* * *

Back in the living room, Beast Boy was pacing back and forth in front of his best friend, Cyborg. Cyborg was trying to play a video game. Emphasis on try. Anyway, Beast Boy was starting to annoy Cy. 

"BB!" Cyborg shouted, "Just sit down and stop pacing! I'm gonna loose the game at this rate!"€

"I can't, Cy!" Beast Boy said to him with a glum frown, "Rae's talking to Terra and-" Beast Boy was cut off by a loud car crash.

Cyborg had dropped his controller and his jaw dropped while his eyes bugged out of their sockets. He then shouted, "WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW COULD YOU LEAVE RAE AND T ALONE TOGETHER? THEY'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"

Beast Boy sat down and pat Cyborg's shoulder calmly, "I don't think that will happen."

"BB, we know what's Rae like when she's pissed. We've seen her anger itself. Trust me, there's gonna be blood!" Cyborg warned Beast Boy.

"Have faith, Cy," Beast Boy said.

"I do. And I'm praying hard to God that those girls don't rip each other apart!"

* * *

Terra listened to Raven's explanation and it took her a few seconds to absorb the info before she began talking in a stutter of disbelief, "Y…you…your father brought Slade back?" 

Raven winched at the term 'father' and nodded.

Terra inquired, "And your father is great demon lord from another dimension and he is going to take over the world?"

"Yes," Raven answered, a little hesitantly, "And not take over, but destroy it."

"And I thought Slade was evil," Terra whistled, "Your father makes Slade look like a saint."

"I wouldn't go that far about Slade, Terra," Raven chided. "But Slade is now Trigon's servant and he is going to help end the world."

"So this is all my fault, right?" Terra asked.

"What?" Raven blinked.

"If I hadn't killed Slade, Trigon wouldn't have gotten him as his servant," Terra told Raven. "It's all my fault."

"This whole Prophecy isn't your fault Terra," Raven paused, "It's mine."

Terra looked at her, confused, "What do you mean?"

"I'm supposed to bring my father here to Earth," Raven answered. Terra gasped.

"But why?" Terra asked.

"I…I have no choice but to…" Raven held herself and shivered.

"You always have a choice, Raven," Terra said to her. "Awhile back, before I sacrificed myself, Beast Boy told me that I always had a choice. Too bad I made the wrong one."

"What's your point?"

"My point is, isn't there a way to stop Trigon from coming?"

"There is," Raven did a slashing motion with her finger over her throat. Terra's eyes widened.

"That's the only way?" Terra asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Raven nodded. "Too bad dear old dad won't let that happen. If I try to kill myself, the demonic part of me would try to save me. It's my destiny and I can't fight against it."

"You know…" Terra began, "When I first got my powers, I thought I could do a lot of good. Too bad I couldn't control them and I accidentally hurt a lot of people trying to do the right thing. No matter what I did, everything went wrong. I began to question my destiny until I met you guys and…Slade…" Terra said the name with disgust, "Slade made me think my only destiny was to destroy, and I believed him all the way." Terra sighed, "How could I have been so stupid?"

Raven looked at her sadly and without warning, her softer side broke through and she hugged Terra around the shoulders. Terra was shocked. She would expect such an action from either of the other Titans, but never Raven.

Suddenly, the alarms blared like crazy and the lights began to flash red. Terra shut her ears from the loud sound. Robin's voice yelled out of the intercom, "IT'S SLADE! SLADE'S HERE AND HE'S GOT AN ARMY OF FIRE MONSTER THINGS WITH HIM!"

Raven knew what Robin was talking about and she quickly got off her chair. Terra then spoke up, "I want to help."

Raven whirled around, surprised by what Terra had said. Raven saw the determined look in Terra's eyes and saw there was no way she could talk the geokinetic out of it. With a sigh, she levitated a bundle from the door and into Terra's lap.

It was Terra's old Titans uniform.

"Now it's the time to choose your own destiny," Raven told Terra before heading out to help the others. Terra picked up the black crop top with the yellow T emblem in the centre.

* * *

"Those are Trigon's fire demons," Raven explained as she and the other Titans stood in front of their home, before a large army of fire demons. 

"Ah…the gem. How good to see you Raven," Slade taunted.

"It ends here, Slade," Robin took out is Bo-staff.

"I agree, Robin," Slade crossed his arms.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted

"ATTACK!" Slade shouted, commanding the fire demons to attack the Titans.

Starfire took to the air and fired upon the demons with eyebeams and starbolts. Several got hit but were unscathed by the force and continued charging. A few took to the air as well on fiery demon wings and began to attack the little princess. Starfire panicked a bit as they began to charge from all sides before she flew straight up, causing them to crash into one a another and fall back to the ground.

Cyborg was blasting left and right with his sonic cannons and knocked a few down. However, they still kept coming. He then decided to use his powerful fists and slammed them into the demons and knocking them far into the sea. The unlucky ones screeched with pain as the fire put them out, leaving nothing. Cyborg got an idea, "Guys! Those things are weak against water!"

"Got it!" Beast Boy grinned before turning himself into a hummingbird to dodge a powerful blast of flames. He then flew closer to the coast and morphed into an elephant. He sucked in several gallons of water through his trunk before turning around and blasting the demons like a fire hose.

Raven chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she covered a few demons in black magic and tossed them into the water.

Robin was up against Slade alone and was armed with only his Bo-staff. The masked villain continued to taunt the young masked hero.

"Why don't you just give up, Robin? You know fighting back is pointless. In the end, there would be nothing left to fight for or protect. So what's the point?" Slade taunted as he swung out his leg.

Robin ducked the roundhouse kick and jabbed Slade hard in the chest. Robin shot back, "As long as I'm still alive, there no reason not to fight!"

"Exactly," Slade suddenly leapt high up into the air and Robin was forced to look up. However, Slade was hiding in the light of the sun and when he came back down, it was too late for Robin to counter.

The demons were all gone, but there was still Slade. "Robin!" Starfire shouted, seeing her beloved Robin in Slade's grasp.

"Do not come any closer, Titans," Slade threatened, powering up a fireball close to Robin's head. "You do not want a roasted Robin, do you?"

"Let him go, Slade," Cyborg demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You are no longer in the position to make demands, Cyborg. Now, all I want in exchange for Robin, is Raven," Slade told them.

Raven glared at Slade. That was a new low even for him and he has done a lot of lowly things.

"So, Titans, you choose. The Raven for the Robin. What will it be?" Slade asked, inching his fiery hand closer to Robin's face.

"Guys! Don't listen to him!" Robin shouted, "Whatever you do, don't do as he says!"

"But Robin!" Starfire shouted, "What shall we do?"

"I'm…I'm going," Raven said in finality.

"But Rae…" Beast Boy began but was cut off.

"I have no choice, guys. It's me or him," Raven aid as she walked towards Slade.

"A wise decision, Raven," Slade said with a smile under his mask.

Suddenly, out of the blue, two large stone hands burst out of the ground and grabbed Slade while another pair grabbed Robin right out of the villain's clutches and threw him into Starfire's awaiting arms.

"Robin!" Starfire said happily. Robin blushed as he was being held by Starfire but allowed himself to smile, nonetheless.

Slade was thrown hard against the ground and got up, noticing two large stone golems rising from the ground. A sense of familiarity washed over the villain and he whispered, "Terra…"

"The one and only," Terra said as she showed herself. She was in her old Titans uniform and riding on the plaque like a surfboard. The two stone golems stood stationary, awaiting her commands.

"Ah…my former apprentice. I see you have been freed. Congratulations," every one of Slade's words were laced with false sincerity.

Terra was shaking on the inside. This man, no, this monster that plague her nightmares was right before her and she had the power to end it once and for all. "This ends here, Slade. I'm gonna finish off where I left off."

"And what makes you think you can?" Slade mocked.

"Because she has us!" Beast Boy had jumped on top of the plague and placed his arm around her shoulders. Terra blushed at the contact.

"You wish to fight side by side with the traitor?" Slade asked, not expecting this at all.

"Got a problem with that?" Robin asked, "After all, I was the same too."

"Face it, Slade. You're out numbered and out matched," Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon.

"If you do not wish to be caused any bodily harm, please, surrender," Starfire's eyes glowed as she powered up her Starbolts.

Slade huffed and pulled something out of his utility belt. He swiftly threw it on the ground and a powerful flash of light blinded the Titans. The Titans were forced to close their eyes and when they finally opened them, Slade was gone.

Robin growled with frustration and slammed his fist into his open palm. At the same time, Terra was being congratulated by the team for helping save Robin. Raven then walked up to her and Terra began, "Look, I know I can't make up for all the bad things I've done with just one good deed."

"So why did you?" Raven asked.

"I couldn't just stand and let someone else get taken by that maniac," Terra told her, hands on her hips. "Not ever again."

Raven allowed herself a small smile.

Starfire swept Terra up into a hug and shouted, "OH FRIEND! YOU ARE FINALLY BACK TO US IN BODY AND SOUL!"

"That's good…Starfire," Terra rasped, losing air and the blood circulation to her head, hands and feet.

"Star, I think you should let go before we lose her again!" Beast Boy half joked.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," Robin said before fishing out a familiar yellow and black device with a white T in the centre. Terra gasped. "Welcome back, Terra."

"Wait!" Cyborg raised his hand up. "Shouldn't we vote on this first?"

Robin was in thought, "Good idea, Cy. All opposed?" no one answered, "All in favor?"

A large collective, "AYE!" came out of the group followed by a softer, "Aye," from Raven.

"Then it's unanimous," Robin smiled. "Welcome back to the team, Terra."

Terra stared at the communicator and began to shed tears of joy. Beast Boy hugged her and she hugged him back. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers and whispered, "I love you Terra," to the startled geokinetic.

"I love you too, Gar," Terra whispered back, paying him back for his surprise kiss with a French kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Cyborg laughed

Terra,

A Teen Titan,

A True Friend,

Now and Forever.

She had returned.

* * *

Far off from the horizon, two figures smiles as the Titans celebrated. 

"It seems that the girl, Terra, is beginning to regain her spirit," Libra commented.

"Even so," Fuji began. "This is only the start for her to fulfill her true destiny.

Libra nodded, "For in the end, there can be only one."

* * *

**_"Way Away" by YellowCard_**__

I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid

I think I'm breaking outI'm gonna leave you nowThere's nothing for me here, it's all the sameAnd even though I knowThat everything might goGo downhill from here, I'm not afraid 

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

I think I'm breaking outI'm gonna leave you nowThere's nothing for me here, it's all the sameAnd even though I knowThat everything might goGo downhill from here, I'm not afraid I think I'm breaking outI'm gonna leave you nowThere's nothing for me here, it's all the sameAnd even though I knowThat everything might goGo downhill from here, I'm not afraid I think I'm breaking outI'm gonna leave you nowThere's nothing for me here, it's all the sameAnd even though I knowThat everything might goGo downhill from here, I'm not afraid

* * *

Well across the world, on the other side, in Tokyo, Japan, a red haired youth was taking off a red helmet and wiping the sweat off his brow. He dismounted from his red Kawasaki motorbike and went to his friends. One had shoulder length black hair and was leaning against a black Harley Davidson with a purple snake design painted on. The other had spiked up brown hair and was in a blue Cadillac. With him was a teen with short black hair but with bangs that covered his forehead and eyebrows. 

"I predict that we may need to go soon," he said as he flipped his coin.

"You say that all the time, Tazuka," the boy next to him quipped.

"Doesn't make it any less true, Takada-san," Tazuka replied.

"Hey, Hasuma," the black haired biker yelled out at the red headed motor crosser, "We have to go." He put on a purple helmet.

"On it, Ichijyo!" Ryuki Leonard Hasuma said as he stripped off his motor cross gear, leaving him only in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. He put on his red helmet and revved up his engine.

"Last one there has to polish my car!" the brown haired 18 year old taunted as the engine of his Cadillac growled. Yoshiyuki Takada absolutely loved to show off.

Tazuka, the one in the car with him rolled his eyes, "Give it a rest, Takada!"

Suddenly, they heard a strange ringing sound in their ears.

"Looks like we're going to be late again, huh?" Ryuki asked, feeling exasperated.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Hasuma," said Ichijyo.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Takada leapt over the car door.

"I predict this will be an easy victory," Tazuka flipped a coin.

"**ZODIAC FORCE!"**

The End? It is only the beginning.

* * *

_  
**"Breathing"** _

Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold  
And even though you are next to me I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you to call your own

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss  
I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of, they have filled me up with doubt

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run  
I know that I hurt you, things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew, I threw it all away

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight

I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? It's always beating.  
Sinking like a weight

"_FIN"_


End file.
